Blood and War
by Eragonshadowblade
Summary: What if Loki wasn't Jotun? What if the invasion was just a cover? Who is the real monster? Loki may just be the biggest hero and everyone has it wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Ash and Ashlyn

Ash had just become king of Ashland. He had already killed most of the race that killed his father King Amar. He knew that Thanos, the Titan that actually killed Amar, was still alive and scheming. Thanos planned to take over the nine realms Ashland had always protected. Ashland was weak, not ready for war, what could he do? He would save the realms he had sworn to protect, even if it killed him.

Ash called Ashlyn to the throne room", I need you to be queen for a while."

Ashlyn asked ", Why? You are alive and I am not the heir."

Ash replied ", I must go and save that which I am sworn to protect."

Ashlyn said ", Ash, we need you here. You mustn't abandon your people at a time like this. We just won a war that was hard fought and you want to run away?"

"It's not like that. Thanos plans to attack and become king of the nine realms. I must stop him for father as much as for me."

Ashlyn sighed", I guess your mind is set. I will become queen and you will enter the nine realms to save them."

"One day we will be at peace and our job complete but today is not that day. I must go and save them and in turn take revenge for Thanos killing our father. I must leave you in charge as I don't trust anyone else with this job."

Ashlyn said ", I will serve you even though I believe this is a huge mistake. You will be facing many trials and I will ready an army in case but I hope it doesn't come to that."

Ash smiled and said goodbye to his lovely sister. "I love you forever Ashlyn, goodbye." He then stepped down from the throne and knowing Ashlyn would be the next in line for the throne, created a portal to Jotunheim, where he then transformed to a babe in the temple and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

**I will update as often as time and energy permit. Please understand I am a student so I may not always have time. I plan to update at least once a week. Thanks to Torchil who commented and made me want to update. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

Loki looked at the battle. The plans were working. He had inspired the Avengers to come together over a common enemy and now they were winning.

Loki had known that Thanos was going to take Earth and he bargained with him. If Loki took the Earth with his army and helped Thanos obtain the Tesseract, he would rule Earth. Now the battle was losing and a certain trickster had everything to do with it.

Loki had created a need for revenge against Asgard to hide his own ambitions. He had taken Hawkeye to anger black widow and Hawkeye. He used Stark towers to anger Stark. He used Selvig to get at Thor, general crime to get to Captain America, and chaos to help the Hulk along. He killed Phil to create a common reason to fight. He would lose and Thanos would come after him. His plans were perfect.

* * *

Loki watched the Avengers while gagged. They had won and he was happy He smirked

Natasha was put on edge by this. She said ", I think he is up to something."

She was right. Loki was always up to something. Whether it is a prank or just chaos, he always had some plan and something to do.

Thor sighed. It was time for them to leave and go back to Asgard where his father waited for them to arrive. Loki would pay dearly for his mischief by Odin's hand. The Avengers all crowded around and off they went. This may be good or it may turn sour. They were on their way to Loki's trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was just lazy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep them coming. I do not own Marvel.**

* * *

Loki was rushed to the throne room as soon as he entered Asgard. The Avengers were only there on business but couldn't help marveling over the golden city. Thor, Loki, and the Avengers walked on to the throne room where the trail was to take place.

* * *

Odin sat on the throne. He knew this would be a hard day, but it must happen. Loki had to learn how to act otherwise he would have to be killed. Odin told the guards to bring him in.

Loki marveled at the turnout for his trial. There were over five hundred people. For a trial, that was unprecedented. He smirked he knew just what to do; after all he always had a plan.

* * *

Loki stood before the Allfather. He smirked as the gag was released. This would be fun.

"You are accused of attempted genocide of Jotunheim, attempted subjugation of Midard, and the betrayal of Asgard." Odin shouted.

Loki replied with a smirk on his face ", I have attempted genocide and betrayed a great kingdom, but they weren't against Asgard nor Jotunheim."

The Allfather replied ", I see no remorse for your actions nor do you even own up to them. This cannot go unpunished."

The Avengers looked at Loki. Only Natasha had seemed to notice that he wasn't trying to win on Earth. They said nothing as nobody but Natasha had any idea just what actually happened.

Odin said ", Loki Odinson, you are sentenced to live in the dungeon until I see fit to release you and that won't happen until I have seen a change in you."

The guards carried Loki away. His sentence wouldn't last as long as anyone thought. Only Loki knew what Thanos was planning and only he could stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update. Lame excuse, another lame excuse, and the last lame excuse. I don't own Marvel. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Loki sat in his cell. He heard someone coming. Heavy steps and long steps, Loki knew who it was. It was Thor. Loki sat back against the wall. Thor was surely here to question him.

"Loki, I want you to answer my questions about what you said in your trial."

"Oh, yes. You would want to know of what I was speaking, as of course it sounded like nonsense to your idiot ears. Didn't it?"

"Enough games Loki I want answers." Thor demanded.

Loki replied ", Alright. What is it you want to know oaf?" Loki questioned.

Thor replied ", What did you mean by you did not attempt genocide against Jotunheim? You opened the Bifrost on them."

Loki answered ", Idiots! The Bifrost does not destroy a realm. It only pushes it away, which makes it seem like I was killing everyone."

Thor said coldly ", Okay, now what happened on Midgard. Why did you not plead on that count?"

"I did not attempt to subjugate Midgard, but it technically was already subjugated by another race. Midgard's personal protectors if you will."

Thor then questioned ", Where were these protectors the? They did not rush to the rescue."

"They just got out of a great war. They valiantly fought the Titans and won. All Titans are dead except Thanos. They are still healing."

Thor opened his mouth and asked ", You speak highly of these people yet you allied yourself with their enemy, why?"

Loki replied ", Simple, revenge."

Thor asked ", Against us?"

Loki said ", No, on the one who killed my family and hurt my people!"

Thor replied", I am confused. The frost giants are your people."

"You don't see the truth. Not that I would blame a dumb Asgardian, such as yourself. Don't you get it? The protectors of Earth are my people. The Ashians, heroes of the universe "

Thor said ", Why ally with Thanos then?"

"I did it in order to spite him. I did it to spit in his face, to rub salt in his wounds. He played with fir, now he's going to get burned. He killed my father, hurt my people, and injured my sister. He will pay!" Loki spat.

Thor said ", Why Midgard?"

Loki answered ", Midgard is a realm that I could easily limit damage on. I could easily put up a fight and lose on purpose."

Thor looked shocked. " You could have taken MIdgard if you had wished."

"Why wish for another throne when you already have one waiting for you when you get home?"

Just then the entire realm shook.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL. I was just lazy with the update. Sorry. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 4

Thor said ", Hold that thought." As he ran to see what the commotion was. When Thor reached the site of the commotion he saw bodies and blood. Asgard was fighting a war that Ashland had fought and barley survived.

Meanwhile Loki was staring at the cell wall waiting. This would be fun. Thanos was just within reach.

Odin heard an explosion and knew that a war must be on its way. He ran to gather the troops.

Thanos smiled. He had breached Asgard and could take the inner realms. Ashland was weak and would not be able to defend Asgard. They were after all down a king and would only be able to put a defense for themselves.

The Avengers were shocked. Well everyone except Natasha. She never was shocked because she always expected the unexpected.

The war was bloody and no progress was made and soon Asgard fell.

* * *

Thanos called for his servants to go get Loki. He was dragged in beaten and bloody. He smiled up at Thanos as he was pushed to his knees. Loki knew that he may not be able to fight Thanos but Ash could. Loki then said ", Hello Thanos. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Thanos replied by saying ", You failed in your only order you will be punished severely."

Loki smirked and said ", On the contrary. I am closer to completing my mission that I ever was."

Loki stood up and released every last disguise he used.

Everyone gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own marvel. Wish I did though. One chapter left hopefully. Sorry I know it was along wait.**

Chapter 5

* * *

The entire crowd saw Loki as no longer Loki. Standing before the crowd was Ash. He let out a war cry and ran at Thanos. Thanos just stood there dumbfounded that he could be outsmarted by one young Ashian boy. They began to battle more ferociously than any part of the battle thus far. Ash held his ground as Thanos directed his full power against him. Then, the Other, Thanos's minion, slammed into Ash and Ash faltered for one second. One second was all Thanos needed to jam a spear through Ash's ribs. Thanos had won Ash; the universe's last chance at safety was dying. Ash had only one thought in that moment, if I die; Thanos is coming to Hell with me. So, while Thanos's back was turned and he was celebrating, Ash cast spell binding his and Thanos's life forces together. If one died, so did the other and with that last thought Ash's final life force drained. Ash and Thanos laid side by side, dead. Ash had gotten his revenge. The universe had lost a good soul, a protector, to the cost of war and the blood of a hero was spilled for another people.

* * *

Odin could not help but gape. The price of existence was high. He realized that Loki may not have ever been a villain, just a different kind of hero.

* * *

Thor begun to think about what Loki had told him. He wondered if he would ever know the whole truth.

* * *

The avengers were shocked. They didn't know what to think. They wondered if Loki had truly wanted the Earth or if it was just a scheme.

* * *

Ashlyn thought of her brother whom had just died. Her twin was gone. She was in shock. Ashlyn decided that the Asgardians and the Midgardian Heroes at least deserved to know the full truth, so she left Ashland with her personal guards to tell them the full and total truth.

* * *

Hela shook her head. Her father had died. At least he brought her "boyfriend" this time he visited. Oh the joys of being the Goddess of Death.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love making you wait. Here is the final chapter.**

Chapter 5

* * *

Ashlyn arrived in Asgard. She looked at the chaos. The war did a number on Asgard. All of the people were staring at her. She said ", I am going to tell you all the story of Ash Amarson, my twin brother." She begun to tell of all Ash had done.

* * *

"It all started in the Great War. This war was fought between the titans and the Ashians. We, the Ashians that is, destroyed all the Titans except Thanos, but not without destroying our army and homeland. Thanos then decided as revenge he would gather the Infinity Stones from the nine realms to destroy Ashland. Ash, angry for revenge because Thanos had already killed father, proceeded to fake his own death, as he needed to get away from being king of Ashland. Now that is considered treason in Ashland, so I also committed treason because I knew and did not tell anybody. I was appointed queen. Ash then proceeded to transform into a Jotun and plant himself in the nine realms, with the help of Laufey, an old ally of ours. Next he needed a reason to draw Thanos's attention, and the best way to do that is to be powerful and fall right into his hands. So then Ash let Thanos torture him and take control of most of his mind. He used his little bit of freedom to influence subtly a loss on Midgard. He used what little will he had to defy Thanos and snapped the connection when the Hulk beat him against the ground. Thanos now wanted him to pay and would chase him. So in prison now Ash then waited while planning on how to fight Thanos, because he had no army and Thanos had two Infinity Gems this time. When Thanos came, he managed to overwhelm ash, but Ash had one last trick up his sleeve. He bound his and Thanos's life forces together as he was dying. He died but Thanos died with him. Ash has had his revenge and upheld his vow as an Ashian to protect the nine realms at all costs. May he rest in peace."

* * *

Ashlyn then with a single tear in her eye turned to leave. Then Ash said ", Why the long faces?" as he smirked at everyone there. Hela then said ", See you next time you die father." Before disappearing. Ash just smirked. He had more tricks than anyone, more knowledge and skill. Ashlyn cried in joy and he said ", Lets go home Ashlyn." But, before he left, all the Asgardians bowed to him, and the Midgardians saluted him. He was the savior and protector of the universal and he would not let the universe rot. He then proceeded to draw an egg out of his cloak and opened it. Out popped Phil Coulson. Ash said ", I'll be around if you need to find me." As h and Ashlyn teleported home to celebrate.


End file.
